ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraga
Ultraga is a tyrant-like kaiju unlike almost any other known. Appearance Ultraga is normally a gray blob, but changes when fighting an ultra into an amalgamation of their greatest enemies. History The Siege of the Land of Light Ultraga was a monster that came from an unknown place of origin. It first appeared wandering a solar system near M78. Zoffy, who was out on a scouting mission from Father of Ultra due to sensing a threat there, noticed the monster, and went to do battle with it. Ultraga form changed into a tyrant-like monster, and easily defeated Zoffy with little effort. The monster left the solar system, and on course for The Land of Light. Zoffy was left with very little energy; he sent a warning back to the Land of Light. Father of Ultra received the warning and began to set up for Ultraga. When the monster came, an army of ultras stood to oppose it. Ultraga flew in from space and began to mow through the ultra army whilst constantly change into their worst enemies. At the end of them all, he was confronted by Father and Mother of Ultra, Zero, and Ultraman Taro. Ultraga formed into yet another amalgamation of their enemies and beat them down mercilessly. After that, Ultraga roared in victory until Ultraman King appeared. Thinking that it could defeat a god, Ultraga charged towards the leader of ultras. It then received what it had caused all the other ultras. Ultraga was defeated and King attempted to destroy the monster with his King Shot, but found the monster to be resistant to it. Ultraga got up to fight King again, but received the same defeat as before. King stared at the monster and picked it up. He took it to the Valley of Fire in the Monster Graveyard, King sealed the monster into the Giga Battlenizer's previous location. He guarded it until the rest of the ultra race was back to full strength. He then sent Ultraman Xenon and Superior to guard it. Ultraga's appearance had shaken the Land of Light and the Ultra race which now had to live in fear of the Ultraga's eventual return. Powers *Adaptation: Ultraga can take the form of an amalgamation of an ultra or ultras' greatest enemies. *Flght: Ultraga can fly no matter what form it takes. Theories Many ultras, humans, and a few alien races have come up with several theories on the origin of Ultraga. *Tyrant Theory: Many humans believe that Ultraga may have been formed in a similar way to Tyrant or the Sky Demon. Ultras see this as very unlikely as such a gathering of souls, and combining would either take thousands of years or could not happen. By the time it would take form, the Space Garrison would have destroyed it or put it into suspended animation to prevent such a disaster that it had caused. *Alien Creator Theory: A large majority of ultras think that Ultraga had to have been created by an alien as it's appearance was very abrupt and sudden. It is a very likely idea as King and several ultramen have reported that the Monster Graveyard was empty and completely devoid of the souls of monsters and aliens. The problem is that no known alien races posses such technology to make a monster like Ultraga, however that does not mean that a currently unknown alien race could have created it. *Black Hole Theory: Aliens believe that the monster and alien souls of the Monster Graveyard could have been sucked up by a black hole that then collapsed in on itself, and created a vengeful bundle of many monsters and aliens. Ultra Combinations A list of monsters and aliens that would make up an individual ultra's encounter. *'Ultraman': Gomora, Red King, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Alien Mephilas, Zetton, Skydon, Geronimon, and Gubila *'Ultraseven': Eleking, Alien Guts, King Joe, Alien Metron, Pandon, Narse, and Alien Pegassa *'Ultraman Jack': Arstron, Gudon, Twin Tail, Seagorath, Bemstar, Alien Bat, Kingsaurus III, Alien Nackle, and Black King *'Ultraman Ace': Velokron, Vakishim, Doragory, Lunaticks, Brocken, Aribunta, Metron Jr., and Alien Hipporito *'Ultraman Taro': Astromons, Mukadendar, Birdon, Tyrant, Grand King, Mochiron, Enmargo, Mururoa, and Alien Temporer *'Ultraman Leo': Alien Magma, Giras Brothers, Nova, Silver Bloome, Black End, Pressure, Alien Bunyo, and Alien Barbure *'Ultraman Joneus': Seagra, Wanigodon, Opt, Xalome, Dragodos, Bedoran, Janyur I, and Mac Datar *'Ultraman 80': Hoe, Zandrias, Salamandora, Gymaira, Gamos, Zakira, King Galtan, Gomora II, and Fire-Draco *'The Ultra Force': Garuballade, Eem, Green Shocks, and King Myra *'Ultraman Great': Gudis, Bogun, Degunja, Barrangas, Majaba, Bios, Kilazee, and Kodolar *'Ultraman Powered': Psycho Baltan, Powered Red King, Powered Gabora, Powered Gomora, Powered Dorako, Powered Zetton, Powered Jamila, and Powered Telesdon *'Ultraman Neos': Alien Zamu II, Arnagurage, Lafreshion, Giga Dread, King Dainas, Menschheit, Backacoon, Rock Eater, and Dlen-Geran *'Ultraman Tiga': Golza, Melba, Gatanothor, Kyrieloid, Gazort, Gobnu, Goldras, Bizaamo, and Sealizar *'Ultraman Dyna': Neo Darambia, Grandshpire, Zelganoid, Wanzetto, Neosaurus, Zomborg, Deathfacer, and Reigubas *'Ultraman Gaia': C.O.V., Gan Q, Bajiris, Zonnel, Zogu, Meemos, Shinigami/Zebub, Queen Mezard, and King of Mons *'Ultraman Nice': Alien Zagon, Tabu Zagon, Momo Zagon, and Blublu Zagon *'Ultraman Cosmos': Eligal, Waroga, Alukela, Alien Kyulia, Neldorand, Hellzking, Gigi, Inculas, and Neo Chaos Darkness *'Ultraman Nexus': Galberos, Beast The One, Pedoleon, Bugbuzun Growler, Kutuura, Golgolem, Banpira, Mega Flash, and Izmeal *'Ultraman Max': Grangon, Lagoras, Scout Besark, Geronga, Zetton, Alien Shamer, Eleking, Cloudos, and Antlar *'Ultraman Mebius': Dinozaur, Kelbeam, Bogar, Zamsher, Earthtron, Femigon, EX Zetton, Grozam, and Alien Empera *'Ultraseven X': Galkimes, Alien Makindo, Peginera, Vadoryudo, Alien Vo-Da, Alien Attacker, and Grakyess *'Ultraman Zero': Darklops Zero, Arch Belial, Hyper Zetton, Beatstar, Legionoid, Alien Bat Gurashie, and Armoured Darkness *'Ultraman Ginga': Vict Lugiel, Thunder Darambia, Dark Galberos, Zaragas, Super Grand King, Five King, Tyrant, and Dark Zagi *'Ultraman X': Tsurugi Demaaga, Alien Nackle Bandero, Gargorgon, Guar, EX Red King, Gomess (S), Greeza, and Zaigorg *'Ultraman Orb': Psyqueen, Maga-Orochi, Zeppandon, Galactron, Black King, Nova, Kugutsu, Bezelb, Deavorick, and Alien Gapiya Sadeath *'Ultraman Geed': Skull Gomora, Thunder Killer, Zegan, Pedanium Zetton, Chimeraberos, Mecha Gomora, Starbem Gyeron, Galactron Mk2 and Gilbaris *'Ultraman Rosso and Blu': Grigio Regina, Red King, Horoboros, Alien Mephilas, King Joe, Grand King Megalos, Kamisori Demaaga, Reugosite and Snake Darkness *'Tri-Squad': Segmeger, Gymaira, Night Fang, Gigadelos, Deavorick (MB), Giestron, Takkong, Pagos, and Demaaga Category:Fan Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Daikaiju